The present invention provides a quick connect/disconnect fluid coupling which is composed of interconnecting or mating male and female coupling elements. More particularly, the fluid coupling of the present invention provides a threadless quick connect/disconnect pressurized fluid coupling system for use with such things as hydraulic clutch and brake lines, engine and transmission coolant and lubricant lines, power steering and air-conditioning hoses, and gauge lines. The coupling elements of the invention are intended for use with any fluid system incorporating pressurized fluid lines.
Fluid couplings normally consist to two elements which are engageable to provide fluid flow therethrough without leakage. The two elements are most commonly found to be a male element and female element which are interconnected and latched together. Such coupling and latching art is extremely diverse and highly adapted to meet specified performance standards and installation requirements.
A common coupling design is found in the quick connect fitting of U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,082 which discloses a fluid coupling consisting of a female element and male element wherein the fluid interconnection is achieved by axially inserting the male part into the female part until latching is achieved. Latching is produced by means of a plurality of resilient fingers located about the interior annular surface of the female part which engage an annular shoulder formed on the male part. The interconnection of the elements is released when the resilient fingers are disengaged from the shoulder by an axially displaceable sleeve permanently mounted on the male part. The sleeve is axially displaceable from a position of nonengagement to a release position which engages the fingers and removes the fingers from their engagement with the shoulder, thereby permitting the male part to be disconnected from the female part. A similar type device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,637.
Problems have been encountered with the latch and coupling devices of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,647,082 and 4,793,637 when the coupling elements are located in a respective orientation that hinders the ability to axially align the male and female elements prior to insertion and coupling. Many times if the male and female elements are angularly disposed, for instance when attempting to couple the elements with no visual assistance, the interfaces between the male and female elements do not properly mate, thereby creating problems in achieving a complete and sealed coupling. Further problems have been encountered with the O-ring seals located on the male element. If the two coupling elements are misaligned when they are engaged, the O-ring seals have, on occasion, been cut and abraded, thereby providing a potential fault in the coupling. Since the interfaces between the male element and female element sometimes tend to become improperly engaged, the present invention offers a structure intended to improve upon the prior art structures.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide male and female elements for a quick connect/disconnect coupling which allow for better blind coupling between the elements.
Another object of this invention is to provide improved male and female elements for a quick connect/disconnect coupling which allow the elements to be engaged together at an angular disposition and guided into a complete axially aligned intercoupling.